The strongest weapon of all
by Angellina Tsaint
Summary: *Working Title* It all starts when a fighter of the Heartless shoots someone in the leg... destinies yet to be fufilled come into play...


A/N: Looks like I'm actually writing this! This has taken a lot of planning, idea making, and so forth. Characters have been created, discarded, the same with ideas.  
In fact, I've only got half the plot created...   
Okay, on with the formal stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do, however, own Melanie, and any other things that I've created. So hah, you can't sue me! *pokes out tongue*  
  
Warnings: Badly done angst (a teeny wee bit).  
  
What basically happens in this character: Melanie is introduced. A 'certain someone' shows up at the end.  
  
**Chapter One  
**Everything must begin somewhere  
  
"Melanie?! Where are you, child?"   
  
The teenage girl ran into the room, exhausted. "I'm sorry Talitha! It took me ages to get here!"  
  
"I can see that." The old woman retorted, "But come over here, I must tell you a story."  
  
"Y-you called me here for a _story_?!" Melanie stared at her.  
  
"Sit, child." The old woman commanded, and the girl obeyed. "Now... do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"Destiny?" She shook her head, "It's just a story to scare children into being good."  
  
The woman laughed, and coughed. "You're too realistic!"  
  
She shrugged. "It's not a bad thing."  
  
Talitha smiled, leaning back on the propped up pillows. "Melanie, you have always been such a bright light."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But not even the strongest light can shield forever."  
  
"Talitha?" She had never acted like this before.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you the story of how the darkness was born and the hiding of true light?"  
  
Melanie nodded. "When I was nine... yeah, I remember."  
  
"My mother told me that story when I was just a child. You have always been like a daughter to me." Talitha sighed with a smile.  
  
'Her dementia must be getting worse...' Melanie thought, not daring to say anything that might offend her.  
  
"Ah, that's not the point. Like I was saying, destiny... it's time you found yours."  
  
"But destiny isn't something you can fi-"  
  
"Hush. There are some times when logic plays no part." Talitha explained, still smiling.  
  
'Poor woman...' Melanie thought, pitying her old friend.  
  
"You have a very strong light in your heart, Melanie. With that light you have the power to save the heart of another... one day you will be very thankful for that." She then closed her eyes, resting her head against the pillow.  
  
"Talitha? What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't forget... your heart..."  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds.  
  
'Is she... dead?' Melanie thought, 'She looks so calm... so happy. But my des-'  
  
"Melanie!"  
  
She spun around to see her friend at the door.   
  
"Faris?"  
  
He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Outside... Neo-Heartless... come on!" Faris ran back the way he came.  
  
With one last look at Talitha, Melanie raced after him, pausing at the front door to grab her coat and gun.  
  
Outside, she was met by the war cries of her friends against the huge horde of Heartless.  
  
Shooting down one that had launched itself at her, she rushed to Faris.  
  
"How many are there?! It looks like hundreds!"  
  
He shook his head. "Probably only about seventy. Try and get at least eight, okay?"  
  
She grinned and nodded. "Sure thing!"  
  
Taking position near the back, Melanie kept an eye out for the Heartless, yelling warnings to people before they could be caught off guard.  
  
Faris eventually ran back inside for more ammo, nodding to her to take his place.  
  
She fired a few rounds into a cluster of Heartless, getting them all except one who ran off.  
  
'No little Heartless devil's getting away from me!' Melanie pursued it, firing bullet after bullet, until one bounced off a grate and flew into its target.  
  
She stopped, grinning wildly and heart racing. 'All right! I'm getting better at this!'  
  
The sound of nearby movement took her attention away from the victory. Quickly checking how many bullets she had left (one), she fired at the shadow.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
'That's not a Heartless!' Melanie gasped, running to the person she had shot.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She yelled, "Are you okay?"  
  
No reply.  
  
The person she had shot was lying in an alley, trying to get the blood flow to stop.  
  
"Is it bad? Do you need medical help?"  
  
The person turned at the sound of her voice, their face hidden by the black raincoat they were wearing.  
  
Melanie knelt. "It looks pretty bad... I'm sorry! Can you come with me? I can take you to the hospital."  
  
"No!" They quickly stood up, making a sharp groan of pain.  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
The person ignored her, limping away. "Leave me alone!" They yelled over their shoulder.  
  
She sighed. 'I hope they'll be okay...'  
  
A loud thud came from their direction.  
  
Melanie ran after them to find the person lying on the ground, unconscious, blood pooling around their legs.  
  
'I have to help them. If I don't...'  
  
Picking them up under the arms, she slowly dragged them backwards, thankful that there weren't any Heartless left at that time.  
  
"Melanie?! Why'd you run off?" Faris ran up to her as she neared the main building. "Hey... whatcha got there?"  
  
She looked down guiltily. "I accidentally shot them in the leg."  
  
"Ouch..." He looked the person up and down. "Want me to take them to Doctor? You should clean up, everyone else has."  
  
"Thanks, Faris." Melanie said after passing the person to him, then looked down at her clothes. They were stained with blood, some her own from rouge Heartless and some from the person. "I really should clean up."  
  
**A/N: **Nyah... we all know who the person is, don't we? Anyway, chapter two coming soon...


End file.
